The trouble with Alchemy
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: When a young 16 year old girl tries to give her younger sister the best birthday present. Things go terribly wrong and she is transported to the world of Fma There she meets Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse. Join the elric brothers and Link on a scrambled recipe for disaster. Read if you dare. R&R please! if you think this is weird go check out my first first Fanfic..
1. Prologue one: The Birthday Bash

"Savannah!" I yelled at her turning form. "Wait up!" She smirked, waving her hand as if to tell me to 'Come closer' when I did she plunged a sword deep into my chest. My eyes closed, I expected pain...

Strangely it never came...

* * *

I sat up in my bed in a cold sweat. Looking down i confirmed it was just a dream. Sighing I got up and went into the bathroom grabbing a brush to comb the snarls out of my waist length dark chocolate brown hair. "I will do it today!" I yelled.

"Do what today sis?" my sister, Zelda, asked. "Nothin" I replied, grabbing a hair-tie from the drawer and tying my hair up into a ponytail.

Our parents had a thing for 'The Legend of Zelda' Series and the 'SAO' series at the time Zel and I was born. We actually had a younger sister named 'Kirito' after the main character of 'Sao' or Sword Art Online sadly she never came into this world.

I ran past our parent's bedroom, I wish i could tell you we lived alone like Edward and Alphonse. But we don't.

"Sissss!" Zelda whined. "Zelda you're turning thirteen tomorrow. Only Four and five year olds whine" I scolded while making a fresh pot of coffee.

But, I can tell you one thing. Our parents work at night or the graveyard shift. They are doing their best for us.

"B-bu-" She starts but i cut her off. "No buts go get ready for school"

"Its summer..."

Of course...

"I honestly forgot it was summer..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Really..?" She asked. I sighed "Go play Zelda, Zelda" I said and she started laughing. "Zelda..."

You wondering what my name is yet patient reader? Guess

"Hey sis?" Zelda asked turning on the gaming console. "Yeah?" I looked at her in question. "Whens sav gonna call?"

Guess my name yet? If not you'll figure it out in a minute.

" i think i was spos'd to call her..." I said reaching for my cell and dialing her number.

"Hey hows the girl?" Savannah asked.

"Who? Zel?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Shes really excited about her birthday tomorrow" I answered. Savannah's end went quiet, "So Shes going to be thirteen?" Her voice asked quietly.

"Yeah.." I answered. "Hey uh..." Savannah paused, "Why do people call you... ya know..." She continued after what seemed a long time.

"Link?"

"Yeah" Sav answered.

"I was named that by my parents..." I responded. I heard Savannah's end roar with laughter. The minute she realized i wasn't kidding she quieted down.

"Oh... Well Ill talk to you later... Link..." She said before hanging up.

I knew very well i couldn't cry and show weakness to Zelda. I ran upstairs _Why can't I be named something normal? _I groaned and punched my window shattering it.

"Link...?" I heard Zelda's voice come from the other side of the door. "Go away..." I muttered sternly going over to sit on the floor beside my bed.

"No" Zelda snarled, "You never leave me alone when im like this. I'm not going to leave you alone either" She continued then opened the door.

* * *

Zelda's POV: (Only time I will do Link's sister's pov be warned)

I stared at my sister, her hand was bloody. "Sis what did you do?"

Link looked at me and frowned. "You never listen do you...?" She asked while covering her fist. I looked over towards her window there was glass shards everywhere. "Link, what did you do." I asked she looked so helpless at this point.

"I punched the window..." Link admitted quietly, "Dont come any further i know you don't have any shoes on."

"Hai" I replied, sitting down where I was. "Do you have any shoes on sis...?" I asked.

"No but remember the thing you asked about earlier?"

"Yeah what about it..?"

Link looked at the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood poster "I'm going to try to make something out of nothing..."

My eyes widened to the size of golfballs. "What..? Do you know how dangerous that is?" I asked.

"Yeah." Link answered. "You're going to be thirteen soon. I will make you something out of nothing."

_Thats always like her... Thinking about me more than herself... Link... You are more like a mother to me than you know..._

I noticed she was looking at me. "Are you okay..?" She asked, getting up revealing the glass still stuck in her hand. "Your bleeding!" I shrieked. She smiled and ignored me.

"I will do it just you wait." Link swore to me.

* * *

Link's POV:

"Why though?" Zelda asked.

"Because." I cupped her cheek in my non damaged hand. "I love you sis. Now lemme go clean up and we can plan for that party. Kay?"

"Kay" She replied scooting to the side so I could get to the bathroom.

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

" Can I start the invites?"

"On facebook?" I asked looking at the list in her hands.

"No. Well... Yes." Zelda said holding up the list for me to look at. I finished cleaning up the blood and the glass from my hands, dried them off and read the invites.

_Jackie, Paul, Zach, Bonnie, Clyde, Jimmy, Tommy, Timmy and whos the last guest...? _I thought. "Whos the last person on the list?" I asked pointing to the 'hero of time'

Zelda shrugged. "Maybe he will come. If i just wish hard enough" She said smiling. "How do you know that the Hero of time is a boy? How do you know the hero isn't a girl?"

"I don't"

"Would you be okay with a Female Link joining your party your highness?" I asked bowing to her. She smiled. "Can I dress up like the real Zelda?" She asked.

"I don't see why not" I said going to get her outfit from the cosplay closet. I searched through the costumes. _Zuko, Aang, Katara, Kirito, Ganondork, ah Zelda and Link's cosplay costumes. _I grabbed them both and headed out towards Zelda. "Heres your outfit milady."

She squealed, grabbed the outfit from me and ran to her room. Shutting the door hard behind her. I smiled then went to go change myself.

The minute i came out of my room a girl that looked like my sister jumped at me. "SHES THE HERO!" Zelda chimed as i held her up in the air. "Hey sis..? How old are you?" She asked.

"Fifteen. Turning sixteen next month why?"

She shrugged and then laughed.

* * *

**_The next day..._**.

I could hear Zelda practically jumping off of everything in her room. I drew one more transmutation circle and sighed. "I Know she wants a triforce but she wants it made from gold... Like the real stuff..."

"Hey Liiinnkkk" Zelda's voice came from the door. I quickly hid all of the alchemy stuff and sat on the circle. "Come in..?" I asked. She came in and looked around. "Its almost time for the par- did you sleep in that?" I looked down at my outfit and realized that i was still in my Link costume. "No...? I didn't sleep at all..."

Zelda looked at me and frowned. "Remember what happened to gary?"

"Yeah he was skinny as hell"

"And he died a few days afterward"

"Yeah yeah yea." I said. I suddenly realized there was a commotion downstairs. "Whats that?" I asked. "The party"

The next few hours were spent chasing kids around the house and trying to get them outside where the party really was. The other hours were either trying to explain why she was really named after the hero of time or just trying to keep the kids under control.

"Who wants to challenge the princess?" Zelda shouted getting the other kids attentions. They seemed like nice kids. Some were older than her some were a little younger.

Soon enough the older kids and some of the younger kids had to go home. Only three could stay overnight.

"You guys can play by yourselves up in Zelda's room. I have to go get something ready in my room. I winked and ran to my room closing and locking the door behind me. After i heard the satisfying click of Zelda's door closing into place i went to work on my alchemy.

"Almost done..." I said. I clapped.

Suddenly, blue sparks came out of the transmutation circle. Confirming i was doing something right... Red flashes came out of the circle next.

What did I do wrong...?


	2. Prologue two: A Whole New World

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the grass beneath me. Thats when I heard a voice, my first instinct was to lay down and pretend I was dead. What did I do?

Hide behind a tree. Thats what I did.

"Brother Roy will _kill_ us if he finds out we were out at night!" '_Roy?' _I thought a little surprised.

"Don't worry. We will get back before he knows it"

I jumped out of my hiding spot and tackled the golden eyed boy. He yelped in surprise. The moment he realized it was a lone girl he smirked.

"A young girl shouldn't be here" He said.

"Neither should you" I shot back my red eyes narrowing. I received a wince in reply.

"Touche" I glanced at the boy in armor. "Who are you..." I asked. "They cant be cosplayers... Can they..?" I muttered to myself.

"No the question is who are _you _and get off me" He snarled as I got up. "Sorry. My name is Link whats your name shorty" I asked hoping that he would get mad. That would answer my question without asking.

"I'M NOT SHORT COULD A SHORTY DO THIS?" the boy shouted then took a rock and threw it. He continued to flail his arms around throwing around every rock possible."My name is Alphonse" The boy in armor quickly said. "This is my brother Edward"

"Oh and by the way. im reporting you to the colonel." Edward snarled taking my arm. "Wait what?" I shouted as he dragged me back the way they came.

the colonels office

"I see..." The colonel said. "Your name is Link. How did you get to the middle of the forest this late at night?" I took a deep breath. "I'm not from this world sir. You see i'm from a different dimension. When I tried to make something for my sister I somehow created a ripple between them. Thus sending me here. I don't see how that could have happened"

"I see... So you ended up here by mistake" He asked.

"Thats right."

He leaned in putting his elbows on the table intertwined his fingers and used them as a mini table for his chin. "Hmm... Wait you used alchemy?" He asked suddenly. I nodded and leaned back.

"Well. I'll see to it that you, Alphonse and Edward are traveling together" he said then tried to wave me out.

I stood up and slammed my open hands on his desk,"NO! I have to get back to my sister! Shes waiting for me I have to get back! She might go into my room and find me gone! Either that o-"

"Link control yourself!" Mustang snapped. I flinched tears starting to roll down my cheeks. "I know you're sister might be scared to find you are gone. The minute we find a way to send you back we will contact you. In the meantime Edward will teach you alchemy the way his teacher taught him. Now good day."

Edward walked out of the room with me and Alphonse close behind him. "You call me that word again and you will nev-" He paused seeing Alphonse hunched over me.

"Al what are you doing?"

"She started crying brother..."

Edward's POV:

"Get up" I ordered her. Link just looked up to me tears streaming down her face then did what I asked. "Would you stop crying?" I asked. She nodded then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now tell me how old is your sister?"

She winced at the question. "She is twelve.." She paused shaking her head a little. "no today she turned thirteen..." I smiled a little. "Thirteen huh?" I asked. "Shes a little old to worry if your coming home or not huh? Hey don't your parents usually take care of you?"

"Well uh they aren't really up that often when me and my sister are. Thats why im incredibly worried about her." Link explained her tone flat as if she didn't want to give any emotion away. She suddenly looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"I asked what happened to your parents." Link repeated. "Our Mother died." I said then I didn't continue I never wanted to talk about that abandoning bastard again! He was the reason we grew up alone! He left us in our time of need!

"What about your father?" She asked then tensed as if she knew what was coming. "He left us!" I shouted. She never moved from her spot next to alphonse. "I'm sorry" Was all she said. "I'm not going to say that I've had the same thing. I'm not going to say that i know how you feel about your father."

"I didn't want you to" I muttered then spun on my heel. "Come on its late lets go to bed. Link you can sleep in my bed ill sleep on the couch"

Normal POV:

I flinched at 'You can sleep in my bed ill sleep on the couch'

Why was he being so nice?

That night when I was laying in Edward's bed I heard the door creak and al came in. "Couldnt sleep either huh..?"

"no..." Al closed the door and sat by my bed. "i have a question for you..."

"Shoot"

"Hey Link? you did say you came here by portal right?" I sat up and nodded "Yeah why?"

"Did you see the truth by chance?"

"I don't know..." I admitted looking at him. "I have a question for you too alphonse..."

"yeah?"

"Can I see your face..?"

He winced then nodded. He took off his helmet to reveal nothing but the inside of his armor. I looked inside and said "Cool" My voice echoed around in his makeshift body before finally fading. He put his head back on and looked at me. "Aren't you going to scream...?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. But I would like to know how you got it..."

My door opened once more revealing Edward. "I can tell you how he got it." He said. I stifled a scream and covered my mouth.

He laughed. "I scared you didn't I?"

"No" I muttered turning my head away and closing my eyes. I crossed my arms as he sat down on the end of his bed. Then he started to tell his story. I opened my eyes and looked at him he was staring at the wall. "I was left without an arm or a leg and Alphonse was gone. The only thing i thought of doing at the time was sealing his body to that suit of armor. It was stupid of me to even think for a moment we could bring mom back..." He finished.

He had never cried. Not once during that whole story. His voice never cracked... Without thinking I hugged him. "I'm really sorry edward..." He was taken aback by my random hug he didn't make a move to hug me back.

"Its okay.." He said. He wasn't any closer to seeing his mom than I was to seeing my sister again.

Aint life funny..?


	3. Prologue three: Just For You

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Good night lullaby or Fullmetal alchemist. The rightful owners are the creators of vocaloid and the creator of Fullmetal alchemist. Thank you_**

* * *

**_~:The Next Morning...:~_**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was Al sitting next to my bed and Ed laying on the floor his stomach uncovered.

"Brother, you'll catch cold if you keep falling asleep like that!" Al scolded, I noticed he was turned towards his brother. I smiled then pounced onto one of Ed's legs stifling a groan as I realized the leg I hit was fully auto-mail, the **_clang!_** that went through the room was rather... Loud. _'Crag I'm Dead for sure if he wakes up!'_ I thought then snuck a quick look up at Edward's face to make sure he was still asleep. Sure enough when I looked at him his golden eyes were staring at me as if to ask 'What are you doing?' My eyes flickered to a spot on the ground and sighed.

"Uhm... Link?" Ed asked. I looked at him in reply. "Look where you're hanging from..." He chuckled. It was then I realized that I was slouched over the corner of the bed my hand on Ed's auto-mail leg my necklace flying in my face. "Kya!" I squeaked face-planting into the floor, hearing Ed laugh made me angrier... But somehow managing to pull myself up so that I wasn't on my face flailing like... a Magikarp...? Well anyway, after pulling myself up I realized that there was no other way to get down from my... uncomfortable... predicament I put my weight to my left side and hit the ground with an audible **THUD! **

"So where we going today Eddo?" I asked, getting up off of the floor while Al was trying not to laugh. "Don't call me that" Ed snarled. "Okay fine, _Fullmetal_"

"Don't call me that either!" Ed shouted as we passed Mustang's office. "Oh fine if i can't call you that I'll call you shorty" I smiled. Just then Edward paused, turned around and stared at me. "Who you calling a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small, he'd sink into the sand and when the tide comes in he doesn't even sink or have to worry about drowning because he's so microscopic he can breathe all the oxygen atoms in the water?!" He yelled, a vein on his forehead throbbing. "You" I smiled and continued walking towards our destination.

"Link" Al suddenly belted. As I turned I tried to block the kick as best as I could. "Could a shorty do this? HUH!? TELL ME THAT? CAN THEY!?" I continued to try and dodge his moves but got outmatched by his experience. Getting knocked to the ground by his auto-mail arm I flew into a wall **(A/N: Kinda happened IRL so this is kinda from experience too. :P)** There was a loud **THUD **along with a lot of gasps of surprise as I slid down to sit on the floor. "You punch hard Eddo." I said staring at him. He smirked and walked over to me. "Called experience" He replied, when I got up.

"But like I asked before, where are we going?" I asked, he shrugged and turned down the hall. "You will see" Ed said. "But we will be getting on a train" He continued. "A train huh...?" I muttered following the Elric brothers, Al somehow reminded me of my own little sister.

I can just hear her voice now...

_"Link, what are we going to do today?" She asked looking up at me. Her amber eyes twinkling with adventure. "Uhm..." I replied, trying to think of what would be fun for her. First thing that popped into my mind was video game shopping, but quickly pushed away the idea. She hated video game shopping she only loved to play the games. That was even getting old for her, she was more into barbies now. Grabbing my purse I grabbed her hand and walked her to the skating rink. "Sis where are we going?" _

"Brother where are we going?" Al asked, Edward turned and whispered something to him. "id love to see her again!" Al exclaimed. _'See who again...?'_ I thought then shrugged it off. "She's scary as hell" Ed shuttered. **(A/N: Hehehe anyone guess who it is? If you can you get a powdered mini doughnut :3) **I remained silent even as other officers said hello, occasionally raising my hand as a hello response.

In no time we were finally at the train station getting on the train. Edward and Alphonse seemed to be recognized everywhere they went, on the other hand I was an odd new girl with different clothes and long chocolate brown hair. Most people thought that I was their sister considering that their mother, Trisha Elric, had brown hair also.

Speaking of sisters... I wonder how my little sister is doing... I looked out the window and looked up at the sky. Wondering if she realized I was gone by now. It was now the second day that I had been here. I began humming her lullaby, the one mother always sang to her when she was younger the only thing that could get her to sleep nowadays. It was called ''Good Night Lullaby" it was by Kaito from a group called Vocaloid. Wonder how she would fall asleep tonight.

"Link...?" I heard then turned to see Edward asleep. "Yeah Al...?" Al surprisingly giggled and whispered. "Your humming made him fall asleep" I giggled too. "I suppose so. he was tired too." I continued, then stared out the window once more. "What were you humming?"

"My sister's lullaby. Or its really called 'Good Night Lullaby' But we use it as my sister's lullaby." I replied, then smiled. "We dont know the English lyrics. Its all in Japanese" He tried to nod and then laughed. It was nearly afternoon, but I didn't feel hungry... And Al couldn't eat anyway. I felt bad for him, but what surprised me was that he didn't complain. But he was like this since he was a kid, they both had to grow up fast. Especially Edward, so what did I have to whine about? Nothing, that's what.

"Winry... don't... throw the wrench... I swear..." Edward muttered. "Link you'd better rest. We have a long night of traveling ahead of us" Al said carefully. I nodded then leaned against the wall closing my eyes I muttered the last words of the song. "Ashita e... oyasumi..."

Edward's POV:

When I woke up I looked around. Seeing Al gone and Link sleeping. The last thing I remember was Link humming some song... I got up and shook her awake. "Fushaskd..." She muttered, sliding down the wall a little. "Link wake the hell up" I tried again, she swatted my hand away. "Zelda... Five more minutes..." She replied, then frowned. "Who is Zelda?" I asked, when she got up from her slumped position to get a better look at my face. "Shes my sister"

"Your sister huh?"

"Yeah" She replied, now wide awake. "So why did you wake me up?" She asked bitterly.

"Al's gone."

"Somewhere on the train i bet."

"AHHH UNICORN ARMOR" A strange voice shouted. "Oh wait never-mind..." Link smirked as her point had been proven. "I hate you sometimes" I snarled. She got up and walked past me "I love you too eddo" She said then turned left to go find Alphonse. "I never said that I loved you! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled then realized I lost both of them in the rather large crowd. Panicking I ran after her and Al.

No luck. "Dammit." I snapped to myself. "Hey look its the fullmetal runt!" I suddenly heard. I ran to the back of the crowd to see Alphonse and Link crowded by people. "I'm not the fullmetal alchemist" Al tried to explain.

"Nonsense you must be the fullmetal alchemist." A guy shouted sending the crowd into roars of cheers and clapping.

"HEY HE ISN'T THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST" Link suddenly shouted. The crowd turned their attention to the girl beside Alphonse. She tried to search me out of the crowd then sighed when she couldn't. "He is here somewhere." She sighed. They laughed and turned to Alphonse once more.

"Fine ill help you out just this once..." I muttered then yelled "Hey! I'm right here!" Link smiled when everyone turned to face me. "That can't be the fullmetal alchemist."

"Hes such a runt"

"He is not a runt!" Link jumped to my defense. "Everyone else is just tall" It was then I realized she was as tall as me. they all started laughing. "You both are runts." One guy answered. "We are NOT SHORT" I shouted, catching everyone off-guard by using the word 'we'.

"Believe that he is the fullmetal alchemist" Link smirked. Pushing her way through the crowd with Al close behind her. She then stood beside me her arms folded against her chest. "If you guys don't believe me then you guys are as baka* as the Naruto* kid"

"Naruto?"

"whose he?"

Link fell silent but smirked. "For me to know. For you to never find out" She left with those words. Me and Al following behind her. No other choice. "Hey Ed..?" she said. "Yeah?"

"thank you for saving us back there."

"If my brother wasn't there you'd still be back there" I joked.

Normal POV:

I fell silent after what he said. Its true I wouldn't have tried to protect Al if he didn't remind me of my little sister. But then again that isn't even true either. After the 'incident' at the park I decided to protect anyone even if i didn't know him or her.

"Link?" Al asked, I flinched realizing I had stayed silent for too long. Usually they would pay no mind to my silence, but now that had went down I know that there was no chance they'd ignore me, well Edward still ignores me but Alphonse has payed more attention to what silences me and what keeps me going. "Could you maybe sing the song you were humming earlier?" he asked as we sat down in our seats. "Oh you mean the song Good Night Lullaby?" I asked. "Yeah"

"Uhm sure.." I took a breath and started, _"Kyou ga shizuka ni owari o tsuge Oto mo naku ashita ga hajimaru Tsukareta karada o yasuragete Yukkuri oyasumi"_ I paused._"Anata to __deatta Hajimari no hi kara __Watashi ni miseru yokogao wa Itsumo ashita o mitsumeteiru __Hitamuki na __manazashi __Isoganaide Dare ka ni katsu hitsuyou nado nai Anata no koto o Aisuru hito wa kitto iru Kasuka ni iki o tateteiru Anata no odayaka na negao o Ashita mo miraremasu you ni Yukkuri oyasumi Anata to utatte kurasu hibi Umaku ikanai ame no hi ni Anata wa jibun no sei da yo to Watashi ni waratta Omoi tsumenaide Watashi wa totemo shiawase dakara Kanawanakutemo Yume wa utsukushii no dakara Kumori hitotsu naku kagayaita Anata no massugu na egao o Ashita mo miraremasu you ni Yukkuri oyasumi" _

I felt tears run down my cheeks after the last verse but decided to finish the song anyway. _"Ashita e... oyasumi" _I wiped my tears away then realized Edward and Alphonse were looking at me. "What..." I asked after what felt like an hour.

"... Nothing. Its just" Al started then looked over at his brother. "Whats the song translated into english?" He asked. I shrugged. " I could guess" I answered then layed back.

I sang that just for you sister...

Just for you...

* * *

**_Baka* means stupid in japanese _**

**_and Naruto* is a character from the series naruto who gets into trouble a lot, speaks like an idiot and gets himself into a lot of trouble._**


	4. Prologue four:Forgive me for being blind

Edward's POV:

Soon night had fallen over the cream set clouds. Al had sat himself over on their side of the train's compartment refusing to move. Forcing me and Link to sit together. She leaned her head and curled up against the wall in order to stay away from me. I didn't blame her, but she left the rest of the room to me.

"Brother..." Alphonse said, catching my attention away from the girl beside me. "Yeah?" I answered. "Why did you want to go to teacher's...?" He asked. "Why? We do need new leads on the philosophers stone dont we?" I asked, he tried to nod then said, "What about her? What do we tell teacher?" He asked, referring to Link. "We'll have her tell teacher the truth." I said.

"How will you protect her from teacher?" Al laughed. "She'd probably like Link till she said something about trying to get home." He smiled, loving to see the outcome of they're arrival. "You just want someone else to get a knife thrown at don't you...?" Al asked, receiving a smirk from me to confirm the suspicion.

Al seemed to love to hear about her world, which surprisingly wasn't much different than ours. They had alchemists, the philosophers stone... I turned and shook her awake. "Link!"

Normal POV:

_"Link! Be careful you don't know what they are capable of!" Zelda said, watching me pack up my baseball bat. I was no baseball player, or fan for that matter, I carried around a baseball bat just in case the time I needed to whoop some butt. "They won't catch a single hit on me. I promise" I smiled and left the house. "Link wake up!" I heard from behind me. "What?" _

"Link wake up!" Zelda's voice grew a little bit deeper and boyish. I opened and shaded my crimson eyes from the harsh cream light that was coming in from the window. "What do you want now...?" I yawned stretching out. "You said you had a philosophers stone in your world right?" He asked. I nodded. "Can you tell us anything about it?"

I sighed. "Edward im not a scientist... I have nothing to tell you about the philosophers stone..." He looked at me then sighed. "I have another question though... Why are your eyes red...?" I smiled. "its called genes dope" I smiled then continued. "And your the scientist" he shook his head. "Alright the train has stopped so lets go." Edward said standing, waiting for me and Al to do the same.

I stood and followed them off of the train and through the town. My thoughts drifted back to my dream earlier.

_The boy that had hurt my sister, her friends, and everyone I cared for. He bullied almost everyone. His reason? He thought he could because he was in my grade. "..." we fell silent as his cold blue eyes met my crimson ones. I gripped my bat and lifted it to sit on the crook my neck. "So what are you here for peasant?" He spat, I shifted my weight to my right foot. "Your bullying days are over. If its the last thing I do." I snarled, I might not be the strongest or fastest in the school or the bravest even. When the time came someone had to put the boy in his place. I might and might not be that person but I can sure try to stop him._

"Link?" Edward asked. I shook my head realizing I had gone off into another flashback. "Yeah?" I asked, still trying to shake off the last of the nightmare that replayed over and over in my head. "We're here" He said, knocking on the door. A woman with raven black hair came out and stared at both of the boys. "What are you two doing here" She snarled. "Tea-" Ed started but got cut off with a fist to the face. "Who are you...?" She asked in a kinder tone looking directly at me. "I'm Link..." I said. "I'm Izumi Curtis" She said then smiled. "Its nice to meet you" She added then turned to Alphonse. "Haven't seen you in a long time..." She continued her kind tone, extending her hand in a friendly hand shake. Al grabbed her hand, if armor could smile I think he pulled it off. She lifted him up into the air and sent him crashing onto his back.

"You all can come inside" She said lazily then headed back inside. Ed and Al obediently went inside, dragging me along.

Soon we were all at a table, food on our plates, Alphonse quite enjoying his air soup... Everything was quiet till...

"Teacher?" Ed asked, When Izumi looked up he started asking about the philosophers stone. "Do you really think i'd know that?" She asked, trying not to get angry. Wonder why... I took a spoonful of the food and realized Ed was staring at me. "What..." I asked. He smirked and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Uhm... Kay...?" I said unsure on how I should put it without me seeming like a complete nutcase. I took a deep breath as Izumi looked at me in confusion. I started explaining how I got here, how Ed and Al found me in the forest, and how I was supposed to look for a way home by traveling with the Elric brothers. She nodded every now and again and seemed to be taking in the details.

After I was done with my story she simply got up walked over to me and punched me out of my chair hitting the wall. I slid down and sat there for a minute. I deserved it, I deserved that punch. I didn't know or probably care of the possibilities that could have gone wrong. This was one of them. I didn't belong here, I shouldn't even be here. I should be in my own reality, not the show's reality.

I got up, walked past my chair, past Edward, and out of the house without another word. I didn't care what Roy said, not for the moment anyway. I walked past a little grave, as it seemed. I stopped and sat near it. I let myself slip into the daydream again.

_The boy's cold blue eyes were lit with a blue fire. "Oh you will huh?" He asked and pulled out a cop's pistol. My eyes widened "Where did you get that Ken..." I asked, my voice surprisingly stable. "Oh my dad works for the police and I 'borrowed' it. Your not the only one with a weapon Link." He smirked. "So your going to reduce yourself to metal?" I asked, he shook his head and dropped the weapon. "Now you" he snapped. I threw my weapon to the ground. Knowing that it was my only one. "No rules fair for this one?" He asked. "Fine with me but no dirty tricks Ken" I snarled. He smirked. "Fine" _

_As soon as the battle started we ran for each other and started throwing punches. The smirk on his face told me that he had something up his sleeve. He pulled out another pistol I reached for it and grabbed his hand. The pistol was first aimed for my heart, his head , my head then finally landed on my right shoulder. 'Accidentally' pulling the trigger I heard the shot and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slugged him as hard as I could with my left fist. He smirked and left. _

_I went back to the house and was greeted by my sister. "Link!" She exclaimed. I smiled and started walking towards the kitchen and cook dinner. Ignoring the pain in my shoulder. _

The next thing I knew was a person sitting beside me. "Go away Al..." I muttered.

"I'm not Al"

I turned to look at him. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Al is worried about you but insisted I come after you" Ed said, I clutched my knees to my chest putting my chin on them. "So why did you walk out.." He asked.

I stayed silent.

"I just... Don't belong here... This isn't my reality.." Which wasn't really the whole truth, nor was it a lie either.

"Are you stupid?" he asked, he pulled me closer. "Your reality is whatever you can see, touch, hear, smell."

I looked down at the ground. "Your right... Thanks Ed..."

We walked back to the house after awhile of just sitting, talking about the good times... and the bad. I really thought of ed as a brother now. Sometimes he acts like a younger brother.. Sometimes he acts older than he really is. I guess it just depends on what the situation is at the moment..

"Brother you found her" Al stood from his spot. "I think we'll be going" Ed replied. "Things wont solve themselves" Izumi looked at the three of us and sighed. "If I stop you, you would just run off like last time. So have a safe trip..."** (A/N:Someone please tell me if shes acting OOC at all ill love you forever!)** she said as the three companions walked down the road to the train station.

"Wheres our next stop brother?" I asked. Ed looked at Al and said "Well Al we-" He paused then looked at me. "Did you just call me brother?" I smiled and nodded. He shook his head and said "Next stop... I have no clue!"

"Ed/Brother!" Al and I shouted simultaneously, making Ed laugh. "Sorry!"

* * *

Shadow: This kinda and kinda didn't go where I wanted it to. Oh well...

Link: Hey can we do the next episode thingy?

Shadow: Shoot. Lates

Link: Next time on 'the trouble with alchemy'!

Edward: What we get no fun on this?

Al: No fair.

Link: Fine. Go ahead.

Ed: We go to the town of central we learn something truly horrible. Link nearly kills herself trying to save a young boy and i have to save her -

Al: ED LANGUAGE! Butt :3

Ed: O.o Anyway. in that process Al gets kidnapped and things go into complete chaos. The first four entries are done. Now the real action starts!

All three: See you soon!


	5. Whats the name of the game?

**XD I LOVE CHUGGACONROY'S LETS PLAYS. *Whale sing along thing* Oh and NintendoCapriSun's They both are so funny. when you guys have the time go check them out if you haven't already. Well anyway I will be uploading this and Welcome to Hyrule this time! Woohoo! (Partly because DriftedDaisy asked me to.) Here we go!**

* * *

The minute we sat down we got some looks, some were angry, some were kind, and others couldn't really give two shts about it. Heck most were giggling and smiling for what had happened before arriving at Izumi's. I sighed and took out the paper we had picked up that day after waiting around for the train to come. The 'Wonderful' stand up for 'Fullmetal'. I put down the paper and muttered "This is a bunch of BS."

Edward eyed me and smiled. "Getting overworked are ya?" He asked, "You're the one who looks overworked brother" Alphonse cut in before I could say anything in return. Ed sighed and nodded "Your right... I was just playing with you guys!" Sighing I stared out the window shaking my head and chuckling a little. The thing that Edward told me caught me by surprise.

_'are you stupid?' 'Your reality is what you can see, touch, hear, smell.' _

I had been surprised when he told me that. Considering he barely knows me.

"Link?" Al asked, waving his arm in-front of my face. "Hmm?" I muttered, ready to bite his hand if it got any closer to my face. Oh wait.. that wouldn't work. I sighed and turned towards them.

Al leans forward and 'stares' - if an armor could stare Al sure did- at his elder brother. "What?" Ed asked, looking between me and Al. I shrugged and looked at Al. "For Din's sake Al, Just tell us what you tried to get my attention for" I said, smirking as Edward looked at me awfully confused.

"Well I was thinking, We do have some time to kill before we have to go to the next stop" Al said, as Edward turned away from me to stare at his younger brother. "Fine, lets go" Edward sighed, then smiled. "This has to be better than following around Roy's orders"

"Well you are the military's dog"

"You be quiet, you're under his orders too"

I snarled, "Well at least I dont know that much alchemy!" He smirked, "How was that a comeback?" he asked.

"Because I'm not apart of the military" I said, my bangs covering my left eye. Edward sighed and smiled. Why am I acting like Fluttershy? I should be stronger than this. But... Frankly im not...

I smirked then looked at Ed. "What?" He asked.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "Nothing."

"Wanna play a game?" Al asked. I nodded then stared at Ed. "Fine"

A couple minutes after playing The Game the front of the train faltered and caused an uproar from the trains passengers. Including a bunch being thrown over each other. Figuring out that the train's passengers were in peril, Edward sprang into action and ran for the front of the train, me and al tailing him.

"BROTHER WHATS THE PLAN?" Al yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Edward yelled back.

Al seemed freaked at this point. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?" he screamed.

Edward smiled and kept running.

"BROTTHHHERRR!" Al screamed after Ed.

Turning to see Al running as fast as his armor would let him. Surprisingly Edward was the fastest runner between the three of us, I was honestly thinking that Alphonse would be the fastest... Boy i was wrong.

Seeing a couple of people up ahead Edward stopped and turned to Al. "Al... Keep your guard up" He whispered.

'_WTF am I supposed to do?_' I thought, tensing up.

Edward looked back at me and whispered. "Link, follow my lead"

I relaxed for a minute as Edward took a step forward towards the woman and the short fat man.

'_I thought Ed was short... Hes even shorter!' _I thought to myself as the woman turned.

"Lust.." Ed smirked. Lust was staring him up and down. "So you caught onto our plan?" She asked.

I took two steps forward and ended up on Edward's left side a little bit behind him.

She took one look at me and smirked.

"May i eat them lust?" the short fat man asked the taller woman before us.

Lust shook her head, "You may eat the girl Gluttony" She responded. "But leave the elrics alone and the boss told us to keep them happy they are apart of something important"

Gluttony looked at me and smiled as if he was happy.

Ed looked shocked as Al quickly spoke up. "If you kill her i wont be happy!"

It was my turn to look shocked.

Gluttony stopped and sighed. "Awww" He said.

Lust sighed and turned away. The look on her face was a mix between confusion and anger.

She smiled as her gaze landed on a small boy about the age of nine or ten.

I ran for him as soon as she started plunging her finger at him.

Edward's POV~

The minutes in which this happened where slow for me. Lust plunged for a small boy at the same moment that Link did. The moment Lust stretched her fingers out at the boy Link grabbed the boy and turned causing the sharp blade fingers to bury into link's back sending her and the boy into a table that collapsed over them.

I turned to see Al being taken by Envy and Pride. I tried to get close but Lust put her extended finger up to my throat and threatened if i tried to go after Al there would be trouble.

She pulled her finger back and they left soon after.

"AL! LINK!" I screamed as half of the passengers scuttled off of the train. the other half lye on the ground bloody and bruised. I went up to check on the driver and had him call a bunch of ambulances.

Afterwards i started trying to lift the table off of Link and the boy.

"Link?" I asked finally pulling the last of the table off. LInk was positioned curled over the boy to protect him from the fallen table. The boy was merely unconscious and link had stopped breathing for a minute. They both seemed unharmed besides the blood running down the boys head and her back wound.

The next thing was to go find Alphonse..

Whereever he may be.

* * *

**Sorry this was rushed at the end if it was. I was working on this for more than a week and i wanted to get this chapter done. Welp lates peeps.**


End file.
